Mammalian bone is made up of matrix in which are encased immature cells as well as osteocytes. The organic portion of the matrix is composed of collagen, polymucosaccarides, osseous channels and related compounds and structures. The inorganic portion of the bone which contributes to the characteristic harness of the bone is hydroxyapatite, a form of calcium phosphate.
If the inorganic component is partially or completely removed, the remaining organic bone matrix can be transplanted into an animal and will reform new bone. No adverse effects are typically associated with such transplantation. The rate of reformation and degree of successful outcomes is variable, however, as each bone has its own requirements for healing, immobilization, and bone grafting. Thus there is a need for improved implants.